This specification generally relates to communications management.
Conventional security systems can include one or more security cameras and/or one or more sensors positioned at different points of a security system location, e.g., a home or office. Some conventional home security systems use a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to transmit alerts to an authorized call service provider using dual-tone multi frequency (DTMF) signaling. A live operator at the call service provider services incoming alarms, e.g., by calling the police.
In some conventional security systems, local security management devices are communicatively coupled with a service provider system using a regular heartbeat signal transmitted to the service provider system. This heartbeat signal can be used to keep a connection to the service provider system open and ready at all times to allow communication from the local security system or from a remote user to the local security system.